The instant invention relates generally to skates and more specifically it relates to a combination interchangeable roller skate and ice skate.
Numerous skates have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to either roller type skates that are used on flat hard surfaces or ice skates that are used on flat ice surfaces. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.